


Fortuitous

by Florexandra



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Foster Care, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Love, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florexandra/pseuds/Florexandra
Summary: A multi-chapter gift for SandfireKat based off of one of her wonderful fanfictions.If you have not read her fanfiction Before and After... what are doing with your life? Go read it, you’ll... well, if you’re looking for fluff, you won’t thank me but if you’re looking for angst, go and behold that fanfiction!We have been talking about a slight AU from that fic where when Cameron grows up, he becomes a foster parent and takes care of kids the way Emma and Oliver took care of him and Jonathan when they were younger.Cameron, Jonathan and their whole deception team help build children back up from their past traumas in order to help them find their new families. However, one little girl will give them a very different yet familiar experience.
Relationships: Cameron Black & Jonathan Black, Cameron Black & Jonathan Black & Magic Team, Cameron Black & Kay Daniels, Cameron Black & Magic Team, Cameron Black/Kay Daniels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fortuitous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandfireKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandfireKat/gifts).



“Alright, I think you’re all set.” Cameron smiled as he knelt down in front of a little boy with green eyes and curly dark brown hair. He placed a navy blue _Monsters University_ backpack next to him. The boy’s little chin began to quiver and Cameron was quick to gently place his hands on the child’s shoulders, “Hey... hey, Lewis, look at me.”

Lewis pouted as his big eyes looked at Cameron and he clutched the teddy bear he was holding, “I’m going to miss you Cameron... and Johnny, and Dina, and Jordan, even Gunter.”

Cameron chuckled, “We’re going to miss you too buddy but remember, I left our numbers in your storybook so if you ever need anything, call us.” He ruffled Lewis’ hair, “And I mean _anything_ , kiddo. Even if you just want to talk about _Monsters University_.”

“Do you... do you think they will like me?” 

Cameron’s smile grew, “They’re going to love you. They’re going to be your family. You met them a few times and you like them, right?”

Lewis smiled and nodded, “Yeah, they’re really nice.”

“Well, there you go.” Cameron grinned, “Now, can I get a hug before you go?” Lewis nodded and wrapped his little arms around the magician’s neck, “Good luck buddy. We’re going to miss you.”

“Me too.” The little boy whispered.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Cameron let go of the child and went to open the door to find Janice Salero, the same middle-aged woman he had seen multiple times over the past few years. Every time that there was a child, who needed to be fostered one-on-one, she brought the child to him and his team. Cameron, Jonathan and the others helped bring these kids come out of their shells, help show them that the world isn’t always going to be against them.

Long ago, Cameron and Jonathan thought they had no way out, they thought it would always be them against the world but thankfully things changed. Cameron and Jonathan were taken in by Emma and Oliver, and it wasn’t long before they adopted the brothers, making them feel loved and more importantly, safe. That’s what Cameron hoped to do for these kids, make them feel loved and safe until the time came for them to be adopted by a new family who could appreciate how amazing each of them were.

Cameron gave a small smile to the middle-aged woman, “Hello Mrs. Salero, we were just saying our goodbyes to Lewis.”

The older woman gave a slight nod, “Well, the Karlsons are excited to welcome their new son.”

“Hear that Lewis?” Cameron smiled down to the little boy, “And you were worried about them liking you. They’re excited to have you!”

Lewis giggled as Mrs. Salero held out her hand to the little boy. Lewis waved, “Bye Cameron! Thank you!”

Cameron smiled and gave him a tiny wave back, “Of course Lewis.”

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

The next day, Cameron got a call from Janice Salero. There was a new child that had been brought in who desperately needed a faster home. Cameron, Jonathan and the others were more than happy to accept a new foster child to take care of.

A few days later, the middle aged woman returned to the Archive and with her was a tiny little girl. “This is Anna.” The small child looked down at feet and Cameron noticed that her shoes looked worn and way too big for her. Her auburn hair was messy and tangled and obviously had not been well kept. Mrs. Salero knelt down and placed a gentle hand on Anna’s shoulder, “Anna, this is Cameron. He and his family are going to be taking care of you for a little while.” Anna just whimpered slightly. “Don’t worry,” The older woman assured, “They’re not going to hurt you. They just want to help you.”

Cameron also knelt to the ground to try to reach the little girl’s eye level. When he got a closer look, he noticed that there were slight bruises on her face and she was far too skinny as her pajamas just hung off her shoulders and her cheeks barely filled out her face. His heart pained slightly but he gave her a friendly smile, “Hi Anna, I’m Cameron; it’s nice to meet you.”

Anna lifted her head slightly and looked at Cameron for a moment, her dull blue eyes taking in his appearance. Mrs. Salero gave her a tiny smile, “You’ll be staying here for a while.”

Cameron held out his hand, “Do you want to come meet everyone?”

Anna looked at his hand for a moment and then took a glace over his shoulder. Suddenly, she ripped herself from the social worker, ran past Cameron to the dining table, and huddled underneath into a little ball. Cameron and Mrs. Salero stood up and looked at the little girl under the table. “She was like that when we found her.” She said, referring to Anna hiding under the table.

“What happened to her parents?” Cameron asked as his heart broke at how scared the little girl looked.

“They were both heavily under the influence. There was a call in from a neighbour who suspected domestic violence after hearing screaming from the mother. The neighbours didn’t even know that they had a kid.”

“How old is she?”

“Four years old as of last month. The father was not only incredibly intoxicated when we found her but he is currently being charged with child and domestic abuse.”

“And the mother?”

She sighed, “Passed out drunk on the couch but also showed signs of having been abused. We’ll know more once she woken up in hospital.”

“She... Anna,” Cameron hesitated, “She hasn’t been...”

Mrs. Salero shook her head, “Thankfully, the abuse never went _that_ far” She sighed once more as she whispered, “Unfortunately, as I’m sure you noticed, she was ill-treated quite a bit and underfed.” She shook her head, “And her environment was just filthy, the house looked like it had barely been cleaned at all. These were the only clothes she had that were intact.”

“Well, thankfully, when Dina heard we were getting a girl to take care of for a little while, she went and got a couple outfits. I’m sure _something_ will fit.”

Mrs. Salero gave a small smile, “Well, I should be off. If there are any issues you can’t handle, give me a call.”

Cameron nodded, “Of course.”

The social worker walked out, closing the door behind her. Cameron looked at the little girl hiding under his dining room table. He remembered how scared he was when he and Jonathan had been taken away by social services. However they were much older than Anna, they were aware of exactly what was happening. He wasn’t even sure if Anna knew what was happening.

Jonathan walked in with a smile on his face, “So, is the new kid here?”

“Yeah...” Cameron gave a sad smile and motioned his head to the dining table.

Jonathan looked over and saw the tiny girl curled up like a baby armadillo. His gaze turned sorrowful as he was suddenly reminded of how Cameron used to be. How Cameron would curl up just like that when he was upset. Of course, Cameron hadn’t been distressed like that in years but the memory was still fresh in his mind like it was just yesterday. “She’s been hurt.”

“Yeah.”

Jonathan winced slightly as a question occurred to him, “Was she-”

“No,” Cameron quickly shook his head, “Thank God it didn’t go that far.”

“She looks terrified.” Jonathan said, not realizing he was thinking out loud.

“She hasn’t even said anything yet.”

“Maybe you could call Mom and Dad and ask them what to do?”

“How would they know-” Jonathan shot Cameron an amused look. The younger twin’s face gained a slight pink colour, “Oh... right.”

“I’m just saying that they might be able to help.” He gave his brother a small smile, “They always want to.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Cameron let out a tiny chuckle, “Although, knowing Mom, she’ll probably show up with like a hundred freshly baked cookies.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Both brothers shared a silent smile which quickly faded when their eyes fell on the frightened little girl, still hugging her knees.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

About half an hour went by; Cameron had been sitting near the dining table, fiddling with his phone waiting for Anna to say... something, anything. He looked over to the table and found Anna’s big blue eyes looking at him before she noticed that he caught her staring. She was quick to look down and hugged her knees closer to her chest.

He felt his chest tighten. There must be some way to make this little girl smile. He racked his brain. She clearly wasn’t the talking type. He glanced at her and noticed her tracing her finger on the floor. He smiled as he rose from his seat.

He came back with a couple of colouring books in hand along with a box of crayons. He sat down on the floor, slightly under the table but not getting too close to Anna. He placed the materials down in front of her, “I figured that it can’t be much fun just sitting here with nothing to do.” She didn’t respond. He knew he probably wasn’t going to get her to talk but he wanted to make sure she knew she was allowed to have fun. “Do you want to colour?” She still didn’t respond. He gave the tiniest of sighs but gave her a small smile, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to but if want to, you can.” He opens the colouring book in his lap and grins, “Now if you don’t mind, this puppy needs to be coloured.”

She watched Cameron just colour the page of the book he was holding, not paying her much mind. She continued to watch him for a few minutes before she slowly picked up the other colouring book that he had placed in front her and took a few crayons out of the box. He didn’t lift his head but Cameron couldn’t help give a tiny smile to himself as Anna opened the colouring book. She looked at him with slight caution but when he didn’t show any negative reaction, her shoulders relaxed slightly. She flipped the pages until she got to a page with some characters from _Sofia the First_ and she silently started colouring Sofia’s dress with a purple crayon.

They just continued to colour in silence for a good twenty minutes when, out of nowhere, somebody’s stomach started growling. Very loudly. Cameron couldn’t help but look up at the sound and saw Anna’s eyes widened in fear, “I’m sorry! I be quiet!” She exclaimed as she curled back up into a little ball.

Cameron’s eyes widened at the first words that came out of the little girl’s mouth since she had arrived. He shook his head and gave her a gentle smile, “Hey... hey, you didn’t anything wrong.” He gave a tiny chuckle, “You’re just hungry.” She just stared at him as she hugged her knees. “Do you want something to eat?”

She just stared at him for a few moments before she warily nodded her head.

Cameron’s smile grew the tiniest bit as he got out from under the table, “Okay, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay...” She whispered.

He went over to the kitchen. “Cameron?” He heard Dina call as she also walked in, “I heard our new friend has arrived. Where is the little darling?”

He gave a sad smile and motioned to the dining table, “I’m afraid we’re going to have to postpone the big movie night we had planned.”

Dina’s eyes found the little girl with messy red hair hiding under the table. Her heart broke at the sight, “She’s so small...” She looked to her friend, “How old is she?”

“She’s only four.”

“Has she said anything?”

“She just apologized for her stomach growling.” Cameron sighed, shaking his head, “She’s hungry and she thinks that’s something she had to hide.”

“I could make her a sandwich. Something simple.” Dina offered.

“Thanks D.”

“Of course.”

When Dina finished making a very effortless turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato and mayo, she handed the plate to Cameron. “Thanks Dina, do you want to meet Anna?”

“Her name is Anna?” Dina gushed as Cameron nodded, “Oh, I’d love to but... I don’t want to overwhelm her.”

Cameron remembered his own experience of him and Jonathan having been taken away for their own good. He hadn’t wanted to speak to anyone and every single tiny change made him scared. He couldn’t do that to Anna. She needed to become comfortable with her new surroundings.

“You’re right...” He gave her a sheepish grin, “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Whenever she’s ready...” Dina took another quick look at her and smiled, “I’d love to meet her.”

“I hope you get to, soon.” Cameron smiled back as he went back to the dining table and carefully wiggled his way under the table once again. ” Cameron smiled back as he went back to the dining table and carefully wiggled his way under the table once again.

Cameron gently placed the plate in front of Anna and made it a point to remind her that it was okay for her to eat it. She eyed the sandwich for a moment before her stomach growled again. She gingerly put down the crayons she was holding and went to pick up the sandwich. As she picked it up, Cameron realized just how tiny she was as she could barely bite into the sandwich. Once she took her first bite, she didn’t even lower her hands until she got halfway through which at that point, she placed the sandwich back onto her plate.

“You can keep eating if you want.” Cameron said.

She slowly shook her head, “Full.”

“Did you like it?” She slowly nodded her head which made him smile, “You can finish it later if you get hungry.” He noticed Anna look down at her hands which had some mayo on them. “Do you want to clean your hands?” She nodded, her cheeks turning a little pink upon noticing the sauce on her hands. Cameron got her to look at him as he somehow managed to pull a tissue out of thin air, earning him a great big smile from Anna who seemed to be amazed at his little trick. He helped her clean up and as she wiped down her hands with the napkin, he couldn’t help but notice some tiny faded scars on her palms. What had this child been through?

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

A few hours went by as Anna began to warm up to Cameron a bit more as they managed to colour about ten more pages and the little girl even managed to finish her sandwich. Cameron smiled at seeing her finish her food. He remembered that he was quite the opposite when Emma and Oliver started taking care of him and Johnny.

“Full?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Anna whispered.

After a few moments, she let out a bit of a whimper. Cameron grew concerned, “What’s wrong?”

“I gotta go to the potty.”

“Oh!” Cameron exclaimed letting out a tiny chuckle, “There’s a bathroom right around the corner.” He noticed her hesitate, “I can stand by the door outside if you want. So nobody walks into the bathroom.”

She nodded, “Okay...”

Ten minutes later, Cameron led Anna back and sat under the table with her as they went back to colouring. It was very quiet until she let out a great big yawn. Her eyelids began to droop as she rubbed her eyes with a tiny fist.

Cameron smiled, “Tired?”

Anna nodded, “Sleepy.”

“Well, we have a bedroom all ready for you.” He offered, “Do you want to come see it?” Anna just hugged her knees. “What’s wrong?”

She sniffled, “Wanna be here...”

Cameron nodded as his face fell slightly. However, he could understand wanting to stay somewhere that felt safe and comfortable, “Okay.” He saw Anna smile a little bit. “Can I bring you a blanket and pillow?” It took a moment but the little girl nodded, “Okay, I’ll be right back.”

He left her for a moment and after a few minutes; he came back with a few blankets and pillows in hand. He set down a soft fluffy blanket so Anna wouldn’t be lying down on the cold hard floor. He set down a few pillows to give her a choice of which one she’d want to sleep on. Anna patted some of the pillows with a tiny smile, “Squishy.”

Cameron smiled, “Yeah, I got the squishiest pillows for you to sleep on.” Anna’s smile grew as she crawled onto the fluffy blanket and laid her head on the biggest pillow of the bunch. Cameron gently placed another blanket on top of her to keep her warm. “Oh, before I forget!” He exclaimed as he pulled a soft plush bear from behind his back, “Here’s a little friend to keep you company.” When he brought the bear down next to her but Anna’s smile faded and she was hesitant to take it. Cameron pursed his mouth before he thought of something, “Can I tell you a secret?”

Anna nodded before letting out a tiny; “Uh-huh.”

“Did you know that teddy bears like this little guy help defend against night monsters and bad dreams?”

“Really?” Anna looked at Cameron and the bear with wonder as she pulled the bear close to her and hugged it tightly.

“Yeah, they’re always gonna be there for you” Cameron smiled as Anna started to drift off to sleep, “Good night Anna.”

“Nigh’, nigh’.” Anna whispered.

Cameron moved out from under the table and gave a long look to the sleeping little girl before he got up. Jonathan walked over to him and saw the little girl sleeping under the table in the little DIY bed Cameron had made for her, “Couldn’t get her to come out from under there?”

Cameron shook his head with slight disappointment, “No... she’s still too scared to.”

Jonathan gave a sigh, “At least, she’s warmed up to you”

“You think?”

“She definitely didn’t mind you staying with her all day after a little while”

Cameron’s mouth twitched upwards, “That’s true.” He narrowed his eyes for a moment before saying, “Maybe I should stay out here tonight.”

“You sure Cam?”

“The couch does pull out.” He snapped his fingers, “And I should get her a nightlight, she might not like the dark.”

Jonathan chuckled as he watched his brother run off to get some old nightlight he just _knows_ Cameron has hidden away somewhere.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Later in the night when Anna woke up for a brief moment, she turned her head and cracked her eyes open. She noticed Cameron lying on the couch nearby but she didn’t feel the same unease she did when she would see her father asleep on the couch. She didn’t even notice her own mouth form a tiny smile as she hugged the soft teddy bear Cameron gave her and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over. For the first time in forever... she finally felt safe.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and let me know what you thought, hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner rather than later and until then, have a nice day <3**


End file.
